gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper's Deposit
One day at the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan realized he had birthday money for Dipper, so he went to get it from his bedroom to give it to him. Grunkle Stan: here kid, I just remembered I got birthday money for ya, I forgot to give it to you cause I've been so busy, sorry about that. I should of given it to you on you and Mabel's birthday. *gives it to him* Dipper: wow, thank you! *reads how much there is* woah! 40 bucks!? wait, is this only for me? or am I splitting this with Mabel? Grunkle Stan: well, you can split it with your sister if you want, don't matter. I would of done this myself but... I got banned from the bank. Dipper: banned from the bank? oh... I remember. well, thank you Stan. Grunkle Stan: no problem, have your sister go with you ok? Dipper: alright, hey sis! Mabel: yeah? Dipper: I got my birthday money, and I can split it with you. Mabel: oh? wow! great! how much did you get? Dipper: 40 bucks. Mabel: wow! so, you said you're gonna split it with me? Dipper: *smiles* I did. Mabel: wow, thank you so much. *giggles* well, let's take it to the bank. wait... I don't think there is a bank around here, is there? Dipper: uhhhh... Stan? you never told me if there was a bank. Grunkle Stan: oh! I forgot, there is a new bank here, it just opened yesterday. it's not to far from here. Dipper: oh! well, thank you for the heads up. Mabel: interesting, let's head there then. so the twins headed over to the new bank, it was really big. as they walked inside, they see people depositing money or checking their account. they looked around for someone to look at their check and deposit for them. Dipper: wow, these lines are long, what should we do? Mabel: well, we got no choice but to wait in line bro. Dipper: ugh... that's stupid. Mabel: I know, I know. but we have to. Dipper: alright. Pinkie Pie: lollypops! free lollypops! who wants one? Mabel: lollypops!? wow! I want one! *runs over there* Dipper: h-hey! sis, get back here! Mabel: hold on, I want a lollypop! Dipper: are you serious? oh gee... *does a facepalm* Pinkie Pie: here you go, one lollypop for ya. Mabel: thank you so much! *starts eating hers and heads back to Dipper* Dipper: ok, let's go in line now, ok? Mabel: alright. so the twins head over in line to get their check in, luckily the line wasn't too long, so as they got in front, they see their buddy Amy. Mabel: Amy? you work here now? Dipper: we thought you like to sell yogurt. Amy: well, yeah, but... I wanted to do this cause I wasn't getting paid much at the yogurt shop, I was being ripped off. Mabel: oh dear, that's not good. Dipper: sorry to hear that. Amy: heh, it's ok. so, what can I do for you two? Dipper: well, I have this check for my birthday money, me and Mabel are gonna split it, but I wanna put it in my savings account so that we can do the splitting later. Amy: oh? I see. when did you get an account though? Dipper: well, Stan told me before I left to come here, he made it for me. Mabel: yeah, and Grunkle Stan would of done this himself but he said he got banned. Amy: I see, ok. let me see your check then. Dipper: ok. *gives Amy the check* Amy: hmm, let's see... well, it looks good but you have to sigh your name on the back. Dipper: oh, ok. got a pen? Amy: no, the pen is over at that counter on your right. Dipper: oooh, ok. Mabel, wait here so that I can sign my name, ok? Mabel: sure, ok bro. Dipper: thank you. so, when Dipper went to sing his name, he looks over and doesn't see Mabel at their spot in line, he started to get worried. Dipper: what the!? Mabel! *sees her getting another lollypop* what!? again!? just then, a bunch of people came in the bank to deposit their money, Dipper quickly signs his name and tries to run over to his spot, but he trips and all the people stomp on him. Mabel returns from getting another lollypop and sees Dipper flat on the ground. Mabel: bro? you ok? Dipper: for pete sake sis! you were supposed to stay in line! not get another lollypop! what were you thinking!? Mabel: uhhhh... sorry, I was still a little hungry... Dipper: ugh... *sighs* alright, well, let's go back in line before it gets anymore long then. so the twins get back in line again, as they waited Mabel started to get more and more bored, she promised she wouldn't get another lollypop, so she was thinking of something else, then behind her was Princess Cadence, Mabel sees a shiny necklace on her, she was eager to touch it. she reaches for it and makes the necklance swing back and forth, Cadence notices and she gets back. Amy: next in line? Dipper: *about to head over cause it was his turn but Candence stops him* huh? what? Cadence: you think this is funny!? letting your sister do this to me!? just because I have a really long necklace!? Dipper: wait, what? I'm sure my sister didn't mean to do that, honest! Cadence: I'll teach you to not offend me! guard! guard! Ash: what's the problem? Cadence: this kid and his sister made me feel uncomfortable! Ash: you sick monster! Dipper: I didn't do anything! Mabel: oh dear... wait, it wasn't my brothers fault! Ash: it doesn't matter, one family member does something wrong, the other member gets it too! time out booth for you two! Serena! Bubbles! take these trouble makers over to that booth! Serena and Bubbles: right! *they grab the twins* Dipper: h-hey! stop it! Mabel: let my brother go! please, it was my fault! not his! please! so as the twins are in the time out booth, Dipper was so mad, Mabel felt awful and they see the line become even longer. Mabel: b-bro...? Dipper: what... Mabel: I-I'm sorry, I just... I didn't mean to... I... I'm such an idiot... Dipper: *sighs and calms down* it's ok, I just... I need you to pay attention that's all, you have to help me with this that's all, I swear I'm not completely angry with you, I promise. it's ok, really. Mabel: alright, wait... really? Dipper: of course, you're my sister, and I love you, that will not change. Mabel: th-thanks bro... *sniffs a little and smiles a bit* Dipper: your welcome. *hugs her* Mabel: *hugs back* oh? is that Pacifica over there? Dipper: huh? where? Mabel: there! in line. Dipper: oh! I see her, why is she here though? Mabel: I don't know, I am thinking the same thing. as Pacifica was in line, she looks to her left, and sees Dipper and Mabel in the time out booth, first she thinks she is seeing things, but she realized her eyes weren't fooling her, so she headed over to them quickly. Pacifica: guys? Dipper? Mabel? Dipper: h-hey Pacifica. *blushes a little* Mabel: hey Pacifica. Pacifca: hey you two. *giggles* um, why are you guys at the time out booth? Dipper: long story... Mabel: yeah, really long story. Pacifica: oooh, ok. whatcha guys doing at the bank? getting some money? or something? Dipper: well, I got some birthday money and I wanted to desposit it, but some problems came and we couldn't do it. Mabel: that's pretty much what happened. Pacifica: I see, gee sorry to hear that. Dipper: wait, why are you here? I mean, just wondering. Mabel: yeah, why? Pacifica: me and my parents had to see what we had left of our money due to our house being taken away. Dipper: oh, ok. sorry about your mansion... Mabel: yeah, that is awful. Pacifica: it's ok, we'll get a medium house instead since we didn't want a large house anyway, we realized it's too much work and money, you know? Dipper and Mabel: ok, cool. *they both smile* Ash: alright you kids, you can go, your time out is done, go ahead. Dipper and Mabel: yay! * they head out of their seats* Pacficia: hey, you guys are finally out, great! Dipper: yeah, thank goodness. Mabel: I know, right? phew! Dipper: *sees the line* uhhh... oh crud, the line is so long now, we'll be here in another hour or something.jeez! Mabel: oh my, you're right. Pacifica: hold on, I can help you guys get in front. Dipper: really? how? Mabel: what is it? Pacifica: come with me, I'll show ya. so Pacifica took the twins with her over to her parents and Pacifica gave them front line passes, after they put them on, they got to go in front of the line, and Dipper finally got his check in. Dipper: oh Pacifica, thank you so much! Mabel: yeah, thank you! Pacifica: your welcome! keep those passes, they are good until I believe after 5 years. Dipper: wow, that's a long time. Mabel: seriously, yeah. but great though. Pacifica: heh, I know, right? Dipper: *hugs Pacifica* thanks, you're the best! Pacifica: *blushes* uhhhh.... thanks. Mabel: awwww, so cute! *giggles* Dipper: *realizes he is hugging Pacifica* oh! heh... uh, sorry, I was just happy you helped us, heh... *blushes* Pacifica: no, no, it's fine. really. *smiles* Mabel: well, bro, let's get back to the shack, shall we? Grunkle Stan must be worried about us. Dipper: right, ok. thanks Pacifica, we'll see ya later. Pacifica: wait, hold on a sec. Dipper: huh? what is it? Mabel: oh? what's up? Pacifica: well... when you guys were getting your check in, I was talking to my parents if you and your family from the shack can come over for dinner later. about perhaps 5:00? we will have all over our things in our new house by then, what do ya say? Dipper: oh! gosh, um... sure! Mabel: really? wow! sounds great, we'll tell the others! Pacifica: great! wonderful! see ya later then. *smiles* Dipper and Mabel: ok! so the twins head back, and they tell Grunkle Stan and the others about dinner at Pacifica's house, they all agreed to go over there, they were suprised that they were asked to come, but they started to be good friends with the Northwest family after that battle last summer to stop Bill. as they got there,they got the tour of the new house, it was really a nice place. they lived in a 2 story house, they decided to do that since they don't want too much work over a mansion. then dinner came around the corner, so everyone went to the table to get ready. as everyone got seated, the twins sat next to Pacifica, Mabel wanted to let Dipper sit with Pacifica so she did just that. it was nice of her, as everyone started to eat,Dipper wanted to speak with Pacifica again. Dipper: hey um Pacifica? Pacifica: yes? Dipper: I just wanted to thank you again for helping me and Mabel at the bank today. Pacifica: hehe! it was nothing, you guys were in a pickle, I felt bad. that's what friends do right? Dipper: yeah, of course, for sure. Pacifica: *holds Dipper's hand* I'm glad I got to see you today. Dipper: *blushes* oooh, uhhh, really? Pacifica: yeah, I was. I was also happy to see Mabel too but... mostly, I was glad to see you. Dipper: awww, gosh, thanks. *smiles and blushes more* Pacifica: *giggles* no probs. *kisses his cheek and then goes back to eating her dinner* Dipper: *blushes really red in the face* Mabel: *watches what happend and thinks to herself* I so approve! heck yes! Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Humor